


Obvious

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Reveal, obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer reveal their relationship to Trixie.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Obvious

"Monkey? Can you come out?" Chloe called out from the kitchen. Lucifer hovered behind her, unsure of what to do.

A few seconds later, Trixie came out, Her smile shining than ever.

"What's up, mom?" She asked gleefully. Chloe gulped.

"Uh..." She glanced towards Lucifer, who's eyes were darting between the two girls.

She cut her to Lucifer and back to Trixie. "There's something _we_ need to tell you, baby." She said to her daughter. Trixie nodded and edged closer to the counter. She pulled herself up and sat on the stool.

"Okay." She responded.

Chloe took Lucifer's hand and he seemed quite surprised by the gesture. He gave a small smile and looked at the small girl.

"Me and Lucifer..." She gave a sidelong glance. He nodded. Trixie was still grinning.

"-You guys are dating?" She cut in excitedly. Chloe widened her eyes and opened her mouth but shut it again.

"Oh come on, It's soooooo obvious....." She rambled, clearly more excited than them, which says a lot.

"...You two have been making those heart eyes at each other for _years,_ I would say you started dating the moment you met each other." 

Chloe blushed and Lucifer gave his signature smirk.

"So you're happy then?" Chloe asked, voice small. She wanted Trixie to be okay with her relationship with Lucifer. She remembered her father asking that to her with her first boyfriend. He didn't like him that much and wasn't a big fan. But as long as she was okay, he was on board.

"Are you serious? I'm ecstatic!" She said eagerly. "We learnt that word today! 'ecstatic' means overwhelming feelings of joy, and that's what I'm feeling right now!"

Chloe felt a small tear prick her left eye. She had such a wonderful daughter it made her heart hurt.

Definitely took it from her grandfather.


End file.
